User blog:Ian M Luellen/Man Behind Door: Survivor.
So later last year, around mid March or so I started a book based on the events in Dead Space and Dead Space: Downfall. I entitled the book Dead Space: Survival. The reason for starting the book was that, throughout all of Dead Space you see several survivors or Hallucinations there of. I wanted to write a story based on the experiences of one of those survivors, so I chose the first survivor you meet, the ‘Man Behind The Door’. Who is killed upon opening the door when Isaac unlocks it with his Plasma Cutter. I named this unknown character Liam Brent, a fellow Engineer and one of the youngest aboard the Ishimura. I’m on the finishing touches of the book, attempting to get everything smooth and make sure everything matches up with the rather rough timeline we already have going. Liam and the other members of his group: Joseph Arnold, Faith Staley, Will Cummings, Donald (Nickname: Blue) Ibry, Charlotte Pennington, and James Qualls, are attempting to find a safe escape by traveling on foot from the upper section of the Crew Deck, through the Medical and Science Deck and into the Flight Deck to find any means of escape. Which of course, aside from the executive shuttle locked away, there wouldn’t be. Now all of my characters inevitably end up dead, and only Liam survives the longest, lasting just long enough to be met by Isaac as he dies. The book isn’t long per se. It’s an eleven chapter book, with each chapter spanning anywhere from 10 to around 30-35ish pages. I have a Liam and his crew interact with a few notable characters from the actual storyline, such as 3rd officer Chet, Dr. Mercer, Jacob Temple (Which would be necessary as Temple is a lead Engineer), and I’m torn between this part I wrote where Will introduces Liam to Nicole Brennan, but it’s easily removed if need be. But each of these encounters and interactions are short, with the exception of Temple, who is often sending Liam to several parts of the ship and Engine room. I do have a few questions about what I can see of The Man Behind The Door. I cannot seem to be able to identify his type of R.I.G. It looks like Miner Rig, with the mask /respirator, and the color (light and a darkish green) of his R.I.G. rather throws my assumptions off. Another question is: Since there is no set date of the actual events of Dead Space: Downfall and Dead Space (Such as June 27th, 2507) aside from the year it took place, would it be appropriate to label the Audio/text logs I have at the beginning of each chapter with just a random date? Or should I just mark the year? And of course there’s the problem of how my characters acquire weapons to fight with, as it’s my assumption that most Plasma Cutters and in Will’s case a Plasma Saw are not simply left lying around. In the book, I basically say that Arnold had found a small cache of Tools and that they take, I believe 4 total Plasma Cutters, one Plasma Saw, and Faith as a member of P.C.S.I Sec has a P-sec pistol (which she later discards, as it proves rather ineffective against Necromorph.)So my question is how likely it would be that there would be a cache of this number. I would love to get the book published if at all possible, and I have a few author friends who may be able to help with that. And of course if anyone else has any tips or ideas on how to get it published I’d appreciate it. I would love to hear some feedback, or even some ideas you guys have to throw in. Feel free to comment your ideas, or critique, or even help me to solve these and a few more questions I have. Thanks! Category:Blog posts